In love
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Just a little holidays present. Hope you like it! Chapter 1: English Version Capítulo 2: Versión en Español.
1. English Version

**Disclaimer. **I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Ted Turner.

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

**II. Wheeler&amp;Linka: Messy**

He drives her crazy, he totally does.

That is because they are so different. She knows it.

But still, he makes her happy, more than she couldn't imagine back to those days when they had met.

It had been a long time since then. Sometimes she regretted, because she had not believed in his feelings about her.

But how could she believe him? With all the jokes, and the flirt, and the mess.

Oh, THE MESS, They were so different, definitely.

But somehow, it had worked. At first, she just took all of those little signals to believe, to keep going and keep trying.

Then all those signals became bigger, and then she knew she could trust him.

He really loves her.

* * *

_She drives him crazy, she really does._

_Because she is so perfect._

_He knew that, since the beginning; that was one of the thing that made him fall for her._

_But she really drives him crazy with all the "no-mess" thing_

_He remembered their first date outside the island, how she had buttoned his coat._

_He was really nervous, and maybe he had joked too much. Just, maybe._

_He had been started to think that everything was going to fail._

_But then he had seen it._

_Even with the lights down in the restaurant, he could see her eyes shining, and then he had knew it._

_She could love him, just the way he already loves her._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** "In love" is a drabble's collection of ships from different fandoms, my favorite ones. It's a really small present as a thanks for all the time I've spent reading in this year. On Captain Planet Fandom all the love is for Becks7 and LouiseX, I'm sorry girls, I hasn't traslate "Bliss", but I will

The soundtrack for this collection is "You are in love", from tha album "1989" of the fabulous Taylor Swift.

Happy Holidays!


	2. Versión en Español

**Disclaimer. **No poseo ninguno de los personajes, todos son propiedad de Ted Turner.

* * *

**ENAMORADOS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

**II. Wheeler&amp;Linka: Desorden**

* * *

Él la volvía loca, en verdad lo hacía.

Ella sabía que era porque ellos eran tan diferentes.

Y sin embargo, él la hacía feliz, más feliz de lo que habría podido imaginar en aquellos días en que se habían conocido.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Algunas veces ella se arrepentía de no haber creído en sus sentimientos mucho antes.

Pero, ¿cómo podría creerle? Con todas sus bromas, y el coqueteo, y su desorden.

Oh, SU DESORDEN. Definitivamente, ellos eran muy diferentes.

Pero de alguna forma, había funcionado. Al principio ella sólo tomaba aquellas pequeñas señales, esos momentos que le impulsaban a creer, a continuar, y a seguir intentándolo.

Luego, todas esas pequeñas señales habían crecido, y ella había sabido que podía confiar en él.

En que él realmente la amaba.

* * *

_Ella lo volvía loco, realmente lo hacía._

_Porque es tan perfecta._

_Él lo sabía desde el principio; de hecho, era una de esas cosas que lo habían vuelto loco por ella._

_Pero ella realmente lo enloquecía con su conducta de "no al desorden"_

_Él recordaba su primera cita, fuera de la isla, la forma en que ella había abotonado perfectamente su abrigo._

_Él estaba muy nervioso, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, había bromeado mucho._

_Hasta pensar que todo se iba a arruinar._

_Pero entonces, incluso con las luces bajas del restaurante había podido ver sus ojos brillando, y entonces él lo había sabido._

_Ella podría amarlo, de la forma en que él ya la amaba a ella._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Estas historias nacen del más profundo deseo de expresar mis agradecimientos a todas esas maravillosas personas que he conocido a través del fandom. El problema comenzó al notar cuantos fandoms frecuento y cuántas maravillosas personas he conocido. Sin embargo, la solución comenzó cuando identifiqué lo que tenemos en común, y es el ship. Soy una shipper, y las relaciones personales siempre son el punto central para que me vuelva fanática de algo.

"Enamorados" es una cadena de momentos que tienen como banda sonora la canción "You are in love", del álbum 1989 de Taylor Swift, sobre ese maravilloso momento en que notas que estás enamorad . Los invito a escucharla!

Felices Fiestas!


End file.
